


Cafe Alpine

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Coctail ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese comes home to find Shaw in his condo without being invited.  What’s up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Alpine

Café Alpine  
By PattRose  
Summary: Reese comes home to find Shaw in his condo without being invited. What’s up? 

 

John had a long and dreadful day and was looking forward to just kicking his shoes off and relaxing a little before he went to bed. When he drove up to his condo, he saw the lights on, with Shaw’s truck out in front. John instantly smiled. Shaw no doubt heard about John’s bad day and would try and talk him into a better mood. _Wait a minute, how did she get in? Should I be pissed off, or glad to see her?_

He opened the door and smelled coffee first thing. “Nothing like coming home and having a cup of coffee right before bedtime,” John said, smiling. 

“I used decaf, so stop complaining already.” Shaw smiled from across the room. 

“What are you doing here, Shaw?”

Shaw smiled and answered, “My job. I’m the bartender for tonight. Now sit down and I’ll make you a drink that will calm your nerves and make your day seem better.”

“What’s it called, Shaw?”

“Café Alpine. Is that a great name or what?”

“That is a great name. What’s in it?” John asked. 

“Watch and learn, John.” 

Shaw took two coffee cups and added a shot of peppermint schnapps to each cup and then filled it with coffee. She handed one to John and said, “Enjoy.”

John took a sip and smiled. “Perfect name, for a perfect drink. And you know what, I think it is relaxing? I wonder why.”

“Peppermint is very soothing to the soul, John. Relax and sit down, I’ll make you another one once you’re finished with that one.”

“Thank you, Shaw. You’re a good friend. Now, do I want to know how you got in here or not?”

“You are most welcome, John. You are a good friend, too and no, you don’t want to know how I got in here.”

The two sat silently drinking their Café Alpine, happy in each other’s company without any talk. This is what real friends did.


End file.
